In conventional electrical connectors for coaxial cables with electrical elements, contacts formed as bearing sleeves are arranged in the front of a housing in pairs, and spaced from each other. The contacts are connected with electrical conductors surrounded by insulating sheaths, which sheaths are surrounded in turn by insulation within the housing. The electrical conductors surrounded by the insulating sheaths are guided into a tubular member projecting into the housing. The member provides a shield surrounding the electric conductors. The shield is surrounded by an outside plastic sheathing. Such connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,507 to Rosenberg. However, conventional connectors of this type are too complex and too expensive.